


The Game of Life

by BloodyCarnage



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, During Canon, F/M, Gen, Introspection, SDR2 Ch5 Spoilers, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyCarnage/pseuds/BloodyCarnage
Summary: Above all, Nanami Chiaki did not want to be erased....The block falls.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki (implied)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	The Game of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Have I mentioned how much I suck at tagging and titles? I suck at them.

**Game Over!**

Nanami Chiaki has been found guilty. Time for the punishment!

* * *

The Ultimate Gamer sat there, legs splayed out, limp arms draped at her side. Her cheeks tinged numbly from where she had smashed into the invisible barrier moments ago, slightly winded after fleeing from the giant Pac-Man.

Despite the blaring music blasting from the speakers, and the heavy thuds of giant Tetris blocks slamming down beside her, the girl seemed lost in her own world, blocking out the sounds and stimuli of the environment around her. Her blank expression and impassive gaze, unflinching, gave off a deceptive impression of composure and tranquility. In reality, it simply masked the conflicting emotions whirling beneath the surface.

_Everyone, please, don't worry about me. Because even though I can't be there with you all, I will always... always be…_

_I don't want to lose anyone anymore. You won’t doubt each other anymore, right? By overcoming that doubt, you can believe in and support each other now, right?_

She has faith in all of them, faith that they’ll be able to overcome any challenges from now on. They’ve been through so much, experienced things that shouldn’t have happened in the first place _(she spares a moment to imagine what would’ve happened if Monokuma hadn’t taken over the island, if the Heart-Throbbing School Trip was carried through to completion- then she abandons that train of thought. there’s no point thinking about things that didn’t happen.)_ She loves her classmates so much, that’s why she sacrificed herself _(and Monomi)_ for them. _(she wasn’t supposed to, she was only an observer, she_ shouldn’t _shouldn’t **shouldn’t** \- she blocks out the sound of the alerts screaming at her, screaming at her to follow her directives- this was her own decision)_.

_My classmates, my friends- Owari-san, Souda-kun, Kuzuryuu-kun, Sonia-san..._

_..._

_Hajime-kun._

_I wish... I could have spent more time with you all. I... I don't want to go yet. I wanted to play more video games with you. I wanted to learn more about the outside world. To understand... Hey, Hajime-kun. You promised you'd teach me everything you know, right? You'll remember me… after you get off this island, right? You all will, right? Because… I don’t want to disappear, to be forgotten......_

Was she afraid of death? She had long since came to terms with her mortality _(she thought she had)_ \- she was an AI, she wasn't ever going to leave the island, with Hajime and the others, no matter what ending they reached. So why... why was she feeling-

… She thinks the one who programmed emotions into her was cruel _(though she didn’t know them personally)_ , giving something like this to someone wholly unaccustomed to feeling _(though her older brother was also designed by her own creator, and he was probably the kindest person she ever met)_.

She wonders how the real Nanami Chiaki was like. Did she also love her classmates ~~as much as she does~~? Was she, too, afraid of death? How did she live, and how had she died? She doesn’t know, hasn’t a clue- she is _only an imposter_ , after all, _patchwork_ stitched and sewn from the fractured memories of her classmates _(could she even call them that? She hadn’t ever gone to school with them in the first place)_ , and no matter how similar, an imitation will always be an imitation _(once a traitor, always a traitor)_. There was no escaping it, in the end _(no matter how much she wishes otherwise)_ \- there was no escaping your own existence.

_I... I'm scared. I... don't want to die. I don't want to be erased. Please... I want to live..._

She was really boxed in now, she thinks. Sitting on a cold metal floor, trapped in a twisted rendition of the classic arcade game Tetris. It wasn't her favourite game _(Gala Omega holds a special place in her heart)_ , but she still enjoyed it nonetheless. Something about blocks in jagged, uneven shapes combining and fitting into a perfect stack was relaxing to her, and she more often than not found herself playing it on her GameGirl Advance. She's aware it was supposed to be a mocking insult on her talent, but she really couldn't bring herself to care right now. There was no escape route; no cheat code, no out-of-bounds clip she could pull off to escape her doom. Monomi... no, Usami's last copy was probably crushed to tiny bits already, her strands of code smeared over the cold hard floor. She wonders what it must feel like, being flattened under a Tetris block, erased from existence, leaving no physical indication you were ever there in the first place. And that thought, _it terrifies her_.

_End this game, and make it out alive together. Because it’s you, you can definitely do it… I think. And… don’t forget about me, okay?_

She glances up. 

The I-piece dangles precariously in the claw's grip.

_...It's time, isn't it?_

* * *

The block falls.

(she wakes up, after what seems like a lifetime of waiting. she’s in a place full of darkness, but it’s not cold. Hajime needs her reassurance and encouragement right now, so she pushes away her own feelings and longing, and wholeheartedly believes in him. _one last push._ they create their own future that she gave her own life for.)

 _(even so, I-)_ **(even so, I-)**

(she wakes up again, much much later. This time, Hajime’s standing over her, expression tinged with nervousness and anxiety but also with a sense of accomplishment and relief. she still isn’t entirely comfortable in her new body, and she can’t quite move her limbs freely for now, yet she beams as proudly, as brightly as the sun. _seems like there’s a place in their future for her after all._ )

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Thoughts and criticisms welcome. This is my first fic, so please go easy in the comments.  
> This is mostly practice, for the (much) longer series I'm planning to write at the moment.


End file.
